


Not Just A Play

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, High School, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are working together on a play and their sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Play

“You,” he sat down and began to sip his coffee, placing one right in front of her, “are probably the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.” The girl looked up from the textbooks spread in front of her and looked at the boy sitting in front of her. He took a quick look at her, taking in all of her beautiful features. “I take that back, you are definitely the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” His smile lit up the room as he continued to look at her. 

She looked around, trying to remember what his name was, or if she even knew who he was. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The boy laughed, taking another sip from his drink and pushing the coffee towards her. “I mean, maybe you do.” She raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him. “I know you.” 

She flipped her hair to one side, looking at him through her long lashes, trying to figure out his intentions. “No I don’t think I actually do,” she tapped her pencil against her chin softly. “I have an I.Q of 170, I can memorize an entire textbook in less than a week, I have taken all AP classes since I was a freshman in high school and have maintained a four point ‘0’ GPA. I have memorized over a hundred different dates and names over centuries of history. I think I would have been able to remember the name of a dork with a lopsided smile.”

The boy rolled his head back in laughter, clutching his heart and feigning pain. “That would actually hurt me if you talking about intelligence didn’t turn me on so much.” He watched as her facial features changed slowly, her grin growing wider as she tried to hide it behind her books and papers. “You know, you have a very beautiful smile.”

“Do you use that line on all the pretty girls you meet at the library?” she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

He leaned back, he could not keep his eyes off of her. “No, only beautiful strawberry-redheads that bury themselves in textbooks at Stanford libraries on Tuesday afternoon’s.” He could see a blush spreading across her perfect cheeks. 

She put her pencil down, rolling her eyes, really wanting to finish the paper that was due in less than three days. “As flattering as that is, is there something that i can actually help you with?” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for some dorky response to come out of his mouth. 

He simply shrugged his shoulders at her, the smile still on his face. “You know, I want absolutely nothing but to take you out for coffee.” He quickly picked up the coffee that had been sitting in front of her for the past five minutes. “And oh, look, just our luck here are two coffees and two people and a nice sitting area.” He handed her the cup, she looked at him hesitantly. “It’s just coffee, I am not asking you to marry me or anything, it’s just a simple cup of coffee.”

She took the cup, the warmth of the coffee warming her very cold hands. “Why are so persistent on taking me out? I am sure that there are plenty of other girls who are interested.”

He pretended to think about her offer. “Ah see but none of them are you.”

“You don’t even know me,” she stated, taking a sip from the coffee he had given her. 

“Oh but you are oh so wrong. I do know you,” he leaned forward, trying to reach her across the table. “You have beautiful green eyes, long strawberry-blonde hair, a brain brighter than a thousand suns, and a smile that will knock me dead everytime I see it. I have seen you in my dreams,” he looked at her, swallowing hard. “I know that you feel something too,” they both leaned forward slowly, closing the distance between them, “I can see it in your eyes.”

She sighed, feeling his warm breath hit her lips. “We barely know each other,” she whispered to him, trying to get her heartbeat under control. 

“Isn’t that the best part about it?” he said, bringing his hands up to cup her cheek, “Isn’t that the whole magic about falling in love?” he slowly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It was slow, and nice, and everything that she had ever dreamed off.

“And cut!” they stayed like that a little bit longer before pulling away slowly, opening their eyes and simply looking at each other. “That was perfect guys.” They both looked at the director, smiling at his compliment. “That kiss was perfect and passion between the two of you… ugh. I love having an actual couple playing a couple on set. So much more realistic.” He quickly got up and began to shuffle his papers around. “Stiles, Lydia, you guys can take off, we are done for today. Everybody else, wrap it up and start getting everything cleaned up.”

Lydia got up and walked over to Stiles, taking his hand and pulling him up from his seat. “You were great, babe!” she hugged his torso tightly.

“Not as great as you,” he said, pulling her chin up and kissing her lips again softly. 

She smiled into their kiss, not wanting it to end, but pulled away. “Thanks for doing this play with me. It’s the little bit of normalcy that I have, next to you.” Walking away towards the exit of the stage, she leaned down and swiftly grabbed her backpack, turning to watch as he did the same thing. “Besides, we are pretty good at acting.”

“I mean, the only reason that we are good at it is because everything that we said out there was true… very true actually. It describes us too well, don’t you think?”

She smiled at him, knowing that what he said was true. “The guys on the team don’t make fun of you for doing this with me, right?” she asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. 

He laughed, “Absolutely not, they know that Scott and I kick ass. Besides, I probably get more love for doing this than for playing lacrosse… or am I completely wrong?”

She elbowed him playfully. “I love you no matter what sport you play,” she paused, looking up at him through shining eyes, “or how badly you act.”

“Hey,” he pulled her closer to him, pressing her cheek right against his chest, “I thought you loved my acting and good looks.”

She laughed, “No one was complaining about your looks.” She pressed her lips against his rib cage, inhaling his scent once more. “We should start heading to my house so we can study for this test tomorrow.”

He looked around and noticed that no one was around, so he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her softly. “Or we could do other more fun things.” He continued to kiss her slowly, grabbing her hips and pulling her even closer to him.

She laughed softly, pushing him away. “You are such a dork!”

He kissed her again, “But you love me.”

“I love you,” she said, closing her eyes and kissing him softly again.


End file.
